Blood moon bound
by primsgirl89
Summary: What if the blood moons light shined on six people? What will happen? Why were they getting the light shined on them? First chapter is just letting you know a few things
1. Chapter 1

Written with YokaiAngel. We look forward to see feedback and reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

Tonight is the blood moon, the best night I will have ever in my whole life. Why? Well I get to actually see the blood moon with my best friend, Jyugo, and friends, Rock and Nico. The warden had allowed all the inmates to watch the blood moon in the arena.

The arena where everyone found out I was in love with one of my friends. One who I share a room with. I was somewhat grossed out that I wasn't as straight as I had thought, now I am just happy to be able to be around him.

The warden had been generous to allow everyone to mess around until the moon was up. Hajime was frowning deeper than normal, I also noticed that the warden kept staring at the man. Though her face looked like it was glaring, but it's the eyes that give her away. She is in love with the gorilla.

Shivering for the poor man, I decided to look for Jyugo. Shouldn't be hard, right? Wrong! I had to look everywhere, when I finally found him he was in our cell. Rock was there with him. His face was beet red, which is unusual for a man like Rock.

"Just tell him, it can't be that hard. If he likes you, good for you. If not, just be happy that you told him. Be happy that you're still his friend." Jyugo said in his monotone voice. His voice gave me pleasant shivers down my spine.

"What if things are awkward," Rock asked. I walked beside Jyugo. I smiled at Rock as I placed my arm around Jyugo's shoulders.

"Then just let him know that you will support him no matter what. Let him know that that you both will move forward and not stick on the confession." I said with a wide grin. His face morphed into one of mischief.

Uh-oh. This can't be good. See everyone seems to know of my feelings for my best friend. I gave him my stink eye glare.

"Like with your boyfriend," that's it. I lunged at him. Or I tried to...Jyugo leaped after me and we rolled so that I was now hovering over the smaller boy. Jyugo was glaring up at me, but I couldn't help but smile at the situation. Though that smile turned into a teasing smirk.

"You could've asked me. No need to jump me like you did." Winking at him, smirk still in place, I leaned down to his ear. "But I don't do one nighters."

Jyugo was beat red when I looked back at him. Soon he started to buck me off him. Rock was laughing, but I couldn't really care when I had a cutie like Jyugo under me.

Hajime came running in. Growling at the three of us as he punched each of our heads. "The one time you are allowed to leave this cell you escape to get back into it! YOU ALL ARE GIVING ME MORE PAPERWORK TO DO!"

When he punched me, he made me accidentally give Jyugo a kiss on the lips. We stayed there not knowing what to do. Hajime seeing this pulled us apart.

"If you want to do that with your boyfriend do it later. Warden had a singing competition for everyone. First up is our building. I'm picking only two people to do this, so let me know if you want to or not."

Jyugo and I blushed but we both raised our hands. He nodded and led us to the stage.

I was first, I didn't mind so much, but I wanted to see him go first.

Picking the song "Super Psycho Love" by Simon Curtis.

The music started to play as I ignored everything around me. Everything but the image of Jyugo.

"Something lately drives me crazy

Has to do with how you make me

Struggle to get your attention

Calling you brings apprehension

Texts from you and sex from you

Are things that are not so uncommon

Flirt with you you're all about it

Tell me why I feel unwanted?

Damn, if you didn't want me back

Why'd you have to act like that?

It's confusing to the core

'Cause I know you want it

Oh, and if you don't wanna be

Something substantial with me

Then why do you give me more?

Babe I know you want it

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Pull me off to darkened corners

Where all other eyes avoid us

Tell me how I mesmerize you

I love you and despise you

Back to the crowd where you ignore me

Bedroom eyes to those before me

How am I supposed to handle

Lit the fuse and missed the candle

Damn, if you wanna let me go

Baby please just let me know

You're not gonna get away with leading me on

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Say you want me

Say you need me

Tear my heart out slow

And bleed me

You want me

You need me

You're gonna be with me

I know you want me too

I think you want me too

Please say you want me too

Because you're going to

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love

Say that you want me every day

That you want me every way

That you need me

Got me trippin' super psycho love

Aim, pull the trigger

Feel the pain getting bigger

Go insane from the bitter feeling

Trippin' super psycho love"

When I finished I saw that everyone was standing and clapping. I smiled and waved to the crowd. I smirked at the crowd then a challenging one to Jyugo. He smirked back and made me sit on stage.

I have a feeling I'm going to be surprised. I watched him closely. His stance told me he was nervous and excited. He took a deep breath as the music to my favorite song. "Because you live" by Jesse McCartney.

"Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart

It's the end of the world in my mind

Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call

I've been looking for the answer

Somewhere

I couldn't see that it was right there

But now I know what I didn't know

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again

Cuz of you, made it through every storm

What is life, what's the use if you're killing time

I'm so glad I found an angel

Someone

Who was there when all my hopes fell

I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why

I carry on when I lose the fight

I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe

Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help

Because you live, girl

My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live."

His voice was smooth and soothing. Almost exactly like Jesse. If I had to say he was better than Jesse. My jaw fell, as did everyone else's. Soon I stood and clapped soon joined by everyone else.

We jumped off stage, and went to our seats talking about everything and anything. We didn't focus on who won, nor do we care. All that was interesting was him. His eyes changing colors as the sun was setting. I love his eyes they make everything so much more beautiful when I look at those eyes. Wrapping my arm around him, he cuddled closer and shivered. We both began to get sleepy. Someone can wake us at midnight when the blood moon was up.

Rock and Nico were sitting on either side of Jyugo and I. Nico was resting his head on my shoulder, as Rock let his head rest on Jyugo's lap. I didn't really mind sense he was crushing on someone that wasn't MY Jyugo.

Wow...I sound like a possible boyfriend.

When it was midnight we were awake, though Jyugo had to be held because he tripped and hurt his foot. Nico was held by Rock so he can look for Upa. As soon as they found him they went to where he and Liang were. Upa looked at Nico and gave a nod of his head. Nico and Upa began a chat about a challenge of a game.

"I will beat you. I've been training," Upa said confidently. We all laughed at the two. Liang and Rock were talking about the two boys. I see..he is crushing on Liang. I support it.

The moon's light was on the sic of us. The red made us look to see what was going on. I felt a warm feeling in my chest. Then all of a sudden I felt some feelings I knew I wasn't feeling. I noticed that Jyugo was feeling something similar because he was clutching his chest. His expression was confused and slightly curious. Everyone in my group seemed to be feeling something similar to us. Soon we all left to go to bed. Happy smiles on everyone's faces.

"Honestly I didn't know Jyugo could sing like that!" Nico stated excitedly.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that, man?" Rock asked. The only thing that answered him was Jyugos soft breathing. Wait….HE IS SLEEPING ON MY BED. Huffing I crawled in his bed and fell asleep.


	3. YokaiAngel's version

**Every other chapter is going to be third person!**

 **You all have my amazing coauthor to thank! Her name is YokaiAngel! Enjoy! It also has more than just Uno and Jyugo. Enjoy the detail she put. Also Jyugo doesn't know that Uno likes him, but just assumes that Uno needs romantic comfort, Jyugo is also bi In the story!**

 **Read!**

 **-Primsgirl89**

Uno grinned happily shifting slightly from his place on ground, laying comfortably on a blanket watching the slowly setting sun. Occasionally glancing at the other figures surrounding him in the arena.

The gambler was practically radiating energy, happy to be able to have a good time with his cellmates. The warden, Momoko Hyakushiki, had been generous enough to allow all the guards and prisoners to mess around until the moon started to change.

Noticing Hajime's frown was more set than usual who was trying not to shift under the warden's glaring stare, a small idea formed in the strawberry blonde's mind as he looked into her eyes.

Uno stood up walking behind the guard and pointing at the warden, back at the stiff man and making a heart with his hands.

The blue haired woman's cheeks turned red clearly embarrassed, it was all the answer that the prisoner really needed. He watched as Hajime tensed and slowly started to sweat. Uno couldn't help but look at the guard incredulously.

'Has he seriously not noticed that she has a huge crush on him?' He thought, 'And I thought Hajime was smart.'

Uno shivered for the poor man as he began looking around the arena to spot his best friend, prisoner number 15 himself, Jyugo, who he just so happened to have a gigantic crush on. Even if he was in denial.

After a while of walking around Uno finally found the escape artist in their usual cell. He spotted Rock the man's face flushed red, and stuttering slightly, an odd sight on someone as large as he was.

Jyugo's face was as blank as ever, "Just tell him," he advised monotonously, "If he likes you, good. You deserve to be happy. If not then continue being his friend."

"I don't know man, what if things are awkward?" Rock asked shifting nervously.

Walking forward Uno slung his arm around Jyugo's shoulders and giving a wide grin, "Then just let him know that you will support him no matter what. Let him know that that you both will move forward and not stick on the confession."

Eying Uno's arm a spark of mischief started to grow in Rock's eyes. Smirking knowingly, he winked at the duo before heading out.

Uno gave him his 'gambling-you-are-so-going-down' stare as Rock slowly made his way out of the room waving as he left but before he completely left he added "Like with Jyugo."

That was it. Uno tried lunging forward but was stopped when Jyugo stumbled after him and tugging them down towards the ground. Uno shifted their positions so he was hovering over the escape specialist as he laughed happily.

"You could've asked me, you know. No need to jump me like you did." Winking at him, and smirk still in place Uno leaned down to his ear. "But I don't do one nighters."

Jyugo's face flushed, lips parting slightly with surprise. Playfully growling Uno wrapped his arms around the smaller male as the japanese male began to struggle.

Hajime burst through the door, "The one time you are allowed to leave this cell you escape to get back into it! You're all giving me even more paperwork!"

The guard stalked over the two prisoners slamming his fist onto Uno's head unknowing slamming the two prisoners lips together in an awkward kiss. Surprised they both tensed and froze. There was a moment of agonizing silence.

Hajime grabbed Uno's shirt lifting the gambler up. "If you want to do that with your boyfriend, do it later. The Warden announced a singing competition for everyone. Our building is first up. I'm only picking two people so let me know if you want to or not."

Jyugo nodded still blushing slightly too embarrassed to protest and Uno's nod followed quickly after as he inwardly rejoiced. They headed out for the stadium.

Uno strolled on the stage gave a wild grin and waved, scrolling down a list of songs finally finding one he tapped on Super Psycho Love by Simon Curtis. The music started to play and Uno closed his eyes picturing Jyugo as he began to sing.

" _Something lately drives me crazy_

 _Has to do with how you make me_

 _Struggle to get your attention_

 _Calling you brings apprehension_

 _Texts from you and sex from you_

 _Are things that are not so uncommon_

 _Flirt with you you're all about it_

 _Tell me why I feel unwanted?_

 _Damn, if you didn't want me back_

 _Why'd you have to act like that?_

 _It's confusing to the core_

 _'Cause I know you want it_

 _Oh, and if you don't wanna be_

 _Something substantial with me_

 _Then why do you give me more?_

 _Babe I know you want it_

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _Pull me off to darkened corners_

 _Where all other eyes avoid us_

 _Tell me how I mesmerize you_

 _I love you and despise you_

 _Back to the crowd where you ignore me_

 _Bedroom eyes to those before me_

 _How am I supposed to handle_

 _Lit the fuse and missed the candle_

 _Damn, if you wanna let me go_

 _Baby please just let me know_

 _You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _Say you want me_

 _Say you need me_

 _Tear my heart out slow_

 _And bleed me_

 _You want me_

 _You need me_

 _You're gonna be with me_

 _I know you want me too_

 _I think you want me too_

 _Please say you want me too_

 _Because you're going to_

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love_

 _Say that you want me every day_

 _That you want me every way_

 _That you need me_

 _Got me trippin' super psycho love_

 _Aim, pull the trigger_

 _Feel the pain getting bigger_

 _Go insane from the bitter feeling_

 _Trippin' super psycho love"_

As soon as the song was over the others started to clap Uno smiled waving as he walked off the stage. The smile turned into a challenging smirk as he turned to his crush. Jyugo smirked back at and made his way onto stage.

Uno watched carefully having a feeling he was going to be pleasantly surprised. His face was as emotionless as ever although his stance revealed that he was both nervous and excited. He took a deep breath as the music began to play Uno's favorite song, Because You Live by Jesse McCartney.

" _Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart,_

 _It's the end of the world in my mind_

 _Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

 _I've been looking for the answer_

 _Somewhere_

 _I couldn't see that it was right there_

 _But now I know what I didn't know_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again_

 _Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

 _What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

 _I'm so glad I found an angel_

 _Someone_

 _Who was there when all my hopes fell_

 _I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live, I live_

 _Because you live there's a reason why_

 _I carry on when I lose the fight_

 _I want to give what you've given me always_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

 _Because you live and breathe_

 _Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

 _Because you live, girl_

 _My world has everything I need to survive_

 _Because you live, I live, I live."_

Jyugo's voice was surprisingly smooth and soothing and Uno's jaw had dropped somewhere during the song, looking around and noticing that he wasn't the only one the gambler stood and clapped, the other prisoners and guards soon followed.

Jyugo and Uno went to their seats nether focusing on who had won. As the sun began to set the escapist's ever changing eyes became more noticeable, changing colors to match the setting sun in brilliant forms of blazing red, glowing orange, brilliant gold, soft lavender and darkened pink. .

Uno grinned, 'God I love those eyes,' He thought happily wrapping his arm around Jyugo's shoulders who cuddled closer and shivered.

They both began to drift off knowing that one of their companions would wake them when the blood moon was about to show.

Rock and Nico were sitting on either side of them and Nico was resting his head on Uno's shoulder and Rock let his head rest on Jyugo's lap.

Uno couldn't really bring himself to be jealous since he new that the fighter wasn't interested in his Jyugo. Recognizing his thoughts he vaguely wondered how far he had fallen to sound like a possessive boyfriend.

Close to midnight the prisoners of cell thirteen were stirred awake, walking to the designated viewing area. Uno had to hold Jyugo who had tripped and hurt his foot.

Nico was sitting on Rock's shoulder so he could look for Upa. "Ah!~" Nico cried out, "Look there they are! Shishou!~ Over here~"

Upa stared at Nico giving a slight nod of his head to acknowledge their presence. The green-haired boy grinned

"I will beat you. I've been training," Upa said confidently. The group laughed at the two, Liang and Rock struck up a conversation about the two boys.

Uno gave a sly grin 'I see..so he's crushing on Liang. I totally ship it.'

Jyugo was apparently thinking the same because he was smiling as he looked at the admittedly adorable pair. Soon the moon started to bleed red a faint red glow lighting up the stadium.

Uno started to clutch his heart as a warm feeling spread across chest. Before he could stop himself he let out a startled gasp as a torrent of indescribable emotions began to wash over him.

Jyugo stood next to the gamble, apparently feeling the same as he was clutching his own chest. A confused expression flickered over his face before going blank again although the concern still lingered in his eyes.

Watching as the moon's color began to seep away returning to it's normal milky white the prisoners and guards left to return to their cells. Happy smiles lighting everyone's faces.

"Ne~, Jyugo~ I didn't know you were such a good singer!" Nico stated excitedly.

Rock joined in, "Yeah. Why didn't you tell us you could sing like that, man?" he asked.

There was a moment of silence before they turned to look at the escapist their only answer was Jyugo's soft breathing. Uno paused as realization stuck him 'Wait a minute!' He thought, 'That's my bed!' Sighing he pulled the blanket over Jyugo's shoulders before settling in the escape artists bed and falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. We have been busy for a while. YokaiAngel was a huge help and I'm very glad to have her make this story with me. Please let us know what you think!_**

 **Uno Pov**

It's a rainy day, again. Ever since the Blood Moon it's been raining nonstop. So there isn't going to be any outdoor activities. I kinda wish it would stop, but the blackened clouds deemed otherwise.

So we asked if we could go to Nico's game room. After a lot of begging we finally convinced Hajime to leave. Just seeing Rock was enough for me to start to laugh hysterically, Jyugo and Nico were chuckling lightly. Nico made an anime reference, ...I'm not into anime or manga, or any stuff like that.

All of the chatter was starting to make Hajime grow annoyed. That pretty boy, Tanabata-san, who was standing next to him tried to calm him down but it obviously didn't work. As he hit each of our heads, making large angry red bumps form where he had hit us.

After the events that happened a couple days ago, with the blood moon, Nico and Upa had made a bet. The first person to get a plushy of the other had to do something the other wouldn't normally do. In the end Upa had won, because Nico kept getting Honey, Laing, Trois and Hajime. While Upa got Nico on his third try.

Now Upa is currently helping Nico with whatever he told the green haired teen he had to do. So we all stood. We are all waiting, some amused such as Rock, Liang and myself, the rest are pretty much apathetic like Jyugo and Qui. Hajime and the other guards are also here they _claim_ to wanting to make sure that we were under control.

Though with the way they were all standing and how their eyes kept glancing back at the door, you could tell that they were just as curious as us. Though I admit they were being less obvious than what I gave them credit for.

So while waiting I went to look for some game to play, but when I noticed that Rock was a little awkward to Liang, and said martial artist was giving Rock concerned glances.

Rock's cheeks were dusted a light shade of pink, but you can't notice it unless you look for it specifically. Unluckily for him, both Liang and I seemed to have noticed. Laing glanced at me and I shrugged.

"Hey! Rock! Did you tell your crush you like them!~"I said loud enough for he and Liang could here. Rock glared at me, clearly unhappy with my little outburst but shook his head in a firm, no.

"So, in other words he is nervous?" Liang asked innocently confused. Before I could answer I heard Jyugo call my name. I went over to him to see what he was up to. Though I heard Rock make a snide comment about Jyugo and I being lovers, but I ignored it. It happens too much to even care.

"You won a rubix cube?" I asked looking over Jyugo's shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't know how..," he looked at me with his currently green-blue and orange-red eyes. For a moment I lost my thought process as I stared at Jyugo's beautiful ever changing eyes. Wait...I shouldn't be thinking like that to my best friend! Shaking my head slightly to rid myself of my thoughts I turned back to the matter at hand. I blame those stupid comments about he and I being lovers.

Besides after Hajime's-punch-forced-accidental-kiss. We decided that we would forget it happened, though that didn't stop him from stealing my bed at night. A small frown worked it's way across my face.

"You're frowning." Way to point out the obvious, Jyugo. Huffing a sigh, I looked at him before I tried to say something that I'd typically say.

"You won't get the ladies if you aren't positive about your skills. Actually you won't get ladies at all because of how lousy of a personality you got, and not having any talent for anything. Except for escaping and doing puzzles, but most women don't really like those talents." With each insult little multicolored arrows rained down on him. After I was done he went into a shadowy corner.

"What about with men?…" I thought I heard him mumble, but I got distracted by a huge plushie of me and Jyugo.

I'm going to try and win those someday. The dolls were posed like we were hugging, Jyugo with a light blush dusting his plushy cheeks, and myself with a closed eyes and wide grin. My plushy self was super close to plushy Jyugo, it was honestly adorable.

My thoughts wandered a bit, 'I wonder if we would look like that in real life?' I asked myself silently before realizing that I had forgotten to answer Jyugo, so now he was standing by me staring at the plushy as well.

Hearing the soft tapping of feet coming towards our direction we all looked to see a little girl following Upa.

Wait…

Rewind.

Girls besides the warden and visitors weren't allowed in Nanbaka, so who?...

The girl was wearing a pink ball gown with bows everywhere, her bright green hair was pulled up into twin tails. Her skin tone was a lovely dark honey color, her one visible eye, was a crystal blue, thanks to colored contacts.

'Oh, this is hilarious' I thought my usual grin sharpening inwardly laughing, 'He made Nico dress like a girl!'

"Upa, what happened to Nico?" asked a confused Jyugo. Most wouldn't notice it, but he looked uncomfortable. His body was facing the opposite way than what Upa and 'Ni-chan' were, like he was getting ready to flee.

His eyes went a slight darker vivid green and cloudy violet. Even his hair looked to have more volume, like a cat who felt threatened. If I wasn't straight (probably at this point it was up in the air), I'd probably kiss him and try to get him to feel a bit better. Instead I just chuckled and rubbed his hair.

"I believe that is our little Nico, Jyugo," I grinned cheekily as I saw a happy Upa nod, and an embarrassed Nico blushed.

"Whoa!… Dude you look so much like a girl!" Rock exclaimed.

"Number fifty-five, why did you want number twenty five to crossdress?," questioned Samon.

Upa grinned holding his head high in the air, "I thought it would serve him right for for not training enough to win the game."

Wait, sudden thought… Hmmm…

Suddenly smirking I asked Hajime if his cat was around. After a few minutes Jyugo found him as I argued with Hajime about the importance of finding Kuu.

The two of them were about three steps from Nico. With a poof of smole you could see cat ears and a tail form on Jyugo's body. The cat ears were black with red tints at the points and his tail was completely black. I put my finger to my lips to keep them quiet.

Rock had grabbed Kuu, as I dragged Jyugo to the room where Upa and Nico were.

 **Rocks P.O.V.**

Once I had Kuu and Jyugo and Uno were out of my range of sight, I couldn't help but burst out laughing. Liang joined me, his breathy and joyful laugh filling the room. I didn't know when my feelings for him came to be, but they had and that was all that mattered.

Once Liang had started being more open he had actually laughed and ate with me. Sure everyone else that does that with me are like close friends or like family to me, but Liang is another story.

Liang actually looks comfortable with my eating, not amused, or disgusted. He tries so hard to stay polite, unless it's Qui, the poor guy, and he just does a breathy little laugh, that to me is louder than roaring laughter.

Recently Liang had been watching me curiously, I know he is, but what can I do when I can't get the guts to confess. No, I am serious. What do I do? What if he resents me? What if he says he likes someone else? Or that he's straight? What if he says he only sees me as family?

Well, Uno likes Jyugo and he claimed to be straight so there were exceptions but still.

"Ne~ Master! How long do I have to stay in this dress?" Nico asked.

The green haired boy looked so shy and embarrassed about it, that he made everyone feel bad for him. Though Upa didn't seem to be affected, just amusement, though for some reason he seemed pleased that Nico was in the dress and calling him master...oh wow that sounded kinky.

"A few more hours. For now let's train in these machines."

"Rock?" Liang asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

I turned towards him His eyes looked so concerned, so gentle, and so deep.

I don't want to stop looking, but he began to fidget nervously. "Don't look at me like I'm your next meal…" Liang turned away trying to hid the blush plastered across his cheeks.

"Sorry man, just have a lot to think about lately. I honestly don't feel comfortable sharing just yet." I spoke with a small smile, ruffling his hair gently.

Something, for the life of me, I couldn't figure out when I had started. Carefully avoiding his gaze so as to not get caught staring at him, I looked away. Spotting Uno who looked smugly amused and Jyugo who looked annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

I could feel my jaw drop because Jyugo looked absolutely stunning. He had been forced into black high heels, and an elegant sleek wavy midnight black dress that ran to his ankles with purple trimmings along with a dark purple silk made belt tied around his waist giving the illusion of wide hips.

What caught my attention though was a long wavy wig ,(Why did they have that in prison? Actually why did they have any of this in a prison?) the same color of Jyugo's hair had been placed over his head and done up into a bun with two strands framing his face the two cat ears poking out, along with dark red eyeshadow and lipstick, his eyes unconsciously changing into a burning gold and a bright sky blue color.

Before I could burst out laughing I buried my face into the crook between Liang's shoulder and neck because I always knew that Jyugo would look so much better as the female in their relationship.

The two may not know it, but there are several running betting pools on when they get together, how they get together, who confesses first… ect. Liang and I both betted that they'll get together within the next three months.

"Jyugo-chan! You look so kawaii in a dress!" Nico cheered, Upa simply nodded. What does that even mean?

"How did you get our Jyugo in a dress?" I questioned. Uno smirked making me feel bad for the poor boy.

"I have my ways," Uno said with a mysterious wink.

"How, is telling me that you wanted to see if I was bland in a dress and pinning me down and forcing me into one, ways?!" Jyugo screamed at Uno. We all laughed at the two as they began to bicker.

'Well,' I thought privately, as they walked towards us, 'Jyugo could have been a runway model considering he was taking each step towards us with a mind blowing amount of grace considering the high heels he was wearing.

"Honestly, all of you are so below us in looks, no matter how you dress," said a smooth, yet cocky voice of one inmate number eighty two, Honey.

His hair is calm for once, he's in his usual casual clothes, but he's sparkling more than usual. Trois is behind him sighing in exasperation at his cell mates statement.

"Honey-kun, you need to stop this, we have already accomplished that we are the best looking out of everyone here. Do you really need to rub it in?" Trois pushed up his glasses dramatically, how this was possible I don't know.

Well, at least Trois is more modest than Honey. Besides, I have to disagree with their statement, no one is as adorable or handsome as Liang. He's beautiful both inside and outside, a good person with looks to match.

"Okay you ****s time to go back." Take a wild guess on who that is. That's right Hajime. With Samon right at his side. Hajime hardly ever looks away from the monkey, same goes for the monkey. All of us not wanting to get hit in the head left with our respective guards.

"Wait a minute Hajime!" Uno looked at me confused as the other two continued forward. "Can you send an invite to everyone to have lunch with us later?" He seemed to consider it, before glaring and adding a sharp no.

"Guess that both Nico and Jyugo have to wear those dresses until we see them again," Uno said. He seemed to be backing me up. "I gave Jyugo's clothing to Pyro-man and Upa still has cute little Ni-chan's clothing."

With Hajime mumbling curse words that were very inappropriate for anyone I sent a thankful glance to Uno who just smirked cheerfully.

"I'll just ask them to send them down to me." Hajime stated looking triumphant.

Uno of course decided to knock him off his high horse, "I don't think you want Nico whining that he didn't get to tell his master a proper farewell….but seems like you made your choice." With that we left Hajime alone.

God I hope Uno's plan works.

 **Uno's P.O.V.**

As we all got ready for bed, I heard a bunch of footsteps, a few sounded were rather louds stomps but the rest were normal enough. Smirking slightly, I began to hum the song Jyugo had sang. I seriously can't get over the fact he has a great singing voice and he looked good in a dress, who knew? It's the little things, you know?

I wonder if he can do anything else, maybe write a song or something. Wait… he probably can't. I hate downgrading my best friend, but he isn't really all that talented. Sure he is intelligent, amazing at escaping, can do any puzzle within seconds, and he can sing, but he isn't good at anything other than that. Well, he is good at understanding people in general.

I watched as a happy Nico gave a bearhug too Upa for giving him his clothes back and Rock chatting with Liang. Jyugo, who had already changed back into his regular clothes with record speed, was behind Liang and 'accidentally' tripped into him.

Liang fell into Rock, who was slowly turning cherry red as he glared at Jyugo. My partner in crime smirked amusedly. I was soon distracted by a crying Nico in my arms because and I quote 'Meanie baka-Hajime made Master leave!'

Nico had also changed back in his own clothes, but I noticed that he wore one of Upa's wrist bands.

When had that happened?

Saving the interrogation for later because I am going to find out what had happened between the two, I decided to get ready for bed early. That way I can keep my bed for myself.

Don't get me wrong I love Jyugo's bed, but I prefer my own because it's a bit more comfortable than Jyugo's, which is basically a rock. Placing my braid into my vision I contemplated if I should take it out or not. That was until Nico began to undo it.

"What are you doing, Nico?" I growled menacingly to the boy and of course Nico just grinned and giggled.

"Uno-chan~ you were taking to long to decide so I did for you!"

"You know I hate it when people grab my hair without my consent!"

"Leave Nico alone man, you do this all the time when he wants to help." Rock glared at me.

The cell was becoming unbearably tense, until we heard someone humming a soft tune. Looking around the room trying to spot it Nico put his ear to the cell bars. Rock had went to the middle of the room. I had gone to the back of the cell.

When I was right next to Jyugo and the sound was louder and a bit more clear. I'm guessing Jyugo isn't aware of his surroundings, again. I walked over to the other two and pointed at Jyugo before pressing my index finger to my lips. They got the message.

Eventually we all laid down listening to the beautiful music that Jyugo was making. Relaxing I closed my eyes allowing myself to drift off to the melody, having already forgotten the whole ordeal of earlier.

Jyugo truly was what held this cell together whether he was aware of it or not.

Eventually I was woken up by someone climbing in my bed. Seeing it was Jyugo, I smiled and tucked him in. Only Jyugo could be this adorable. With that thought in mind I drifted back into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jyugo's P.O.V.**

It was a sunny day at Nanba prison. We were all happy to see sun after several gloomy days of constant cold and cloudy weather. Though, I was not happy that we were forced to work outside while I was lost in my thoughts.

Uno and the others have been commenting about me being useless more than usual lately. Although that statement is completely false. I'm more useful than they like to say I am and not to brag but I'm both stronger than I look and smarter than I act. However usually I prefer to watch from the sidelines and let them puzzle it out themselves. It's amusing to see them all get upset for being unable to figure things out.

Sure, Uno is my best friend and the others are all close friends, but sometimes I can't help think that they only keep me around because they feel indebted to me. Or I'm just their human amusement game. Either way it shouldn't bother me, but it does. It never bothered me before, so why does it now?

I can't really understand why any of them would think that way either. Sure, in the past I've helped them out in other prisons, but it's not like I've done anything special. I've helped break out numerous criminals from across the globe. I really can't comprehend why they insist on keeping me around if they all think that I'm useless. Or why they would think I am amusing. Maybe I act funny without knowing it?

There is a reason while each of them have been able escape from prisons while simultaneously surviving the other prisoners and some of the less than kind guards without my help. To be honest I don't know how they do so without my help but I usually don't mind so long as they are still my friends.

Rock and Nico act childish most of the time but despite what many believe they both have a piercing kind of intellect and even fiercer instincts that they acquired from switching from living on the streets to prison life.

Uno despite his gambling habit, cheerful carefree attitude and knack for getting into trouble is a genius when it comes to planning and human analysis. Having always had the talent using it most when gambling.

I've noticed that none of them have ever insulted me when we escape. It also wouldn't be the first time that prisoners have tried to use me to help them and their friends escape. Although most of them are involved in underground crime rings like the Mafia and Yakuza.

Anyway, we were all outside building thirteen crawling on our hands and knees in the dirt, helping pull out the weeds. I hadn't been feeling all too well recently, my face had been feeling flushed and I occasionally felt dizzy spells wash over me and started to loose my balance while standing perfectly still. Hopefully i am not sick.

Hajime who had been watching us extra carefully was yelling at another one of Building Thirteen's cells. Taking a quick glance around to make sure no eyes were watching and that the camera's were turned in another direction I took that chance to leave. I wrote down, in my neatest handwriting, that I went back to my cell and left it where my Nanba Gaurd'ening™ Supplies (and, yes, I do realize that that's a terrible pun) were placed. Surprisingly it was pretty neat. It was just terribly slanted.

Standing nonchalantly and walking towards the door as if I was supposed to go there I left the area I was weeding, and went back to my cell. I instinctually quieted my footsteps as soon as my barefeet hit the cold concrete.

Swaying slightly as another dizzy spell hit. For the first time since I had entered Nanba Prison I was working alone, without the others to set off rather obvious traps. Along the way I ran into Kuu, who in my opinion is the best guard in the whole prison, but I explained to him that I was heading towards my cell and that I wasn't feeling well. The guard cat walked with me, keeping slitted eyes on me as I used the wall to support me to make sure I didn't fall. The cat was patient and stopped when I had to stop and regain my balance.

When we both reached my cell it took me longer than it usually would have to unlock the door. Stumbling inside I collapsed onto one of the futons before falling asleep while Kuu sat outside the door like any human guard would do. A few minutes later his cat instincts kicked in and cuddled up against my head. His paws kneading into my messy hair. Slowly he helped me fall asleep.

Eventually I wake up again just too close my eyes and try to rid myself of the dizziness. As well as a new headache. My attempts don't last long before I could I felt my stomach begin to churn and despite the mind numbing lack of balance I managed to stumble my way into the restroom.

I heard the soft paws of Kuu coming. He rubbed his head on my leg in some sort of comfort. Somewhere behind me I swore I could hear Hajime angrily yelling my name. It stopped as soon as he entered my cells bathroom. He didn't say anything, but he grabbed my arm **(since we're making him seem really sick wouldn't picking him up and carrying him be better? Even if he was grabbed by the arm wouldn't he be too dizzy to walk?)** and brought me to my feet. He carefully placed me on his back and began the journey to the infirmary. He held me loosely in case I needed to vomit as we walked, Kuu walking close behind. I felt like vomiting the moment he started walking away. I just never told him in case I did vomit.

Kuu tried to follow, but he ended up having to be carried off by Rock to the guards office. Wait, what? When did he get there? Ugh my head.

When we had gotten into the infirmary I saw others in the same condition IT was. Must be going around. I looked and saw I was the only one from building thirteen, which doesn't make me feel any better. Soon I was placed on a comfy bed as they took my temperature.

Tuning out what they were doing, I began to sweat more. I thought of all the times I felt useless, well when I didn't even try. If I actually did my best, I could harm my friends...I could harm my family. As I thought badly of myself, I was falling asleep from the medication they put me on. It helped me rid of the self doubt before going into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 **Hajime P.O.V**

Hajime watched as fifteen slowly closed his mixed eyes. Hajime has a duty to keep Jyugo and his friends safe.

He would never say it out loud, but he is kind of worried for fifteen. He's never seen the boy so sick before. Actually Jyugo has never been sick, never pretended to be either. He could only hope his favorite escapee would get better.

Without Jyugo in his cell, the other three would mope around, though Uno would constantly use hair products to distract him. Uno hates not being able to help his best friend. So he helps by trying to not worry….it doesn't work well.


End file.
